


lacrimosa

by CapitanAlpaca



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blood, Childhood Memories, F/M, Leo likes to garden, Mentions of Blood, Past Emotional/Physical Abuse, Saucy!Corrin is what we needed you just didn't know, Smut, Vampire AU, Yeah what the heck lets throw that tag up there, corrin is gonna be saucier than s/he is in the game, probably smut, seriously it's only because she wants to bang Leo and suck his, she wants to suck his blood y'all are nasty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapitanAlpaca/pseuds/CapitanAlpaca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There's a story about a creature, disarming her appearance may be, that once wrecked havoc in Nohrian villages. Captured, tortured and pressed for information, she remains trapped in a guarded fortress, unable to escape. </p>
<p>Leo had to prove Camilla wrong. </p>
<p>Or, alternatively, "Leo and the High Tower Vampire"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tocatta and Fugue in D Minor

Camilla was bored. 

Her siblings were forced into some dreary room and they were hard pressed on catching up on their studies. The lavender haired princess did not want to put a whole day to waste on books and tomes; Princess Camilla wanted to be outside in the rain and fly through the stormy sky on the back of her wyvern, Marzia. How she longed to be back in training but Father said that they would be better children if they stayed dry and studious today. She had pouted at that. 

The hours rolled on, the crackling of the fire would die down and a servant would come by to rekindle the flames. A few times, Leo would gasp at some new profound piece of knowledge he had discovered in his books and try to share its vast importance but his siblings remained unmoved. They were not as exhilarated as he was when it came to care of tomatoes, it seemed. Xander mostly kept to himself, not that Camilla expected her older brother to be particularly talkative—he never was.

Sighing, loudly and to make her point of being bored to near tears, the princess was wracking her brain for anything, anything, anything—

Lightning struck outside the window, illuminating the room with his light and the loud boom that followed close behind had the siblings jumping. Leo dragged his book closer to the warm fire and Xander blinked s few times to regain his concentration. Camilla's heart raced but the sudden thunder gave her an idea. A sly grin danced onto her lips as she slid down her lounge to her little brother's side. He shifted next to her, eyes plastered to the pages of his little gardening manual. 

"Leo, do you want me to tell you a story?"

"I'm reading, Camilla..."

"But, this one is true," the fire danced in her eyes and Leo shifted his hands from the pages of his book to rest under his chin.

"Are you saying plants are fake?"

_So young and yet so sarcastic. How will he be when he's older, I wonder?_ Her smile only widened and her hand flicked her lilac tresses over her shoulder. 

"Little Leo, I mean to say, this story is far more interesting than vegetables."

Leo wrinkled his nose, the freckles on his face became more evident in the light of the fire when he glared at her. "What could possibly be more interesting?"

"Quite a few subject, I'm certain," she remarked and he sat up, book right to his chest. He was fully prepared to defend his hobbies until he was red in the face but Camilla pressed on before he could. "Do you know the secret about the Northern Fortress, Leo?" The little boy's face relaxed, a curious expression replacing the one he had on previously. Xander had looked up at this point, his own curiosity getting the better of him, though he made no intention to move in closer. 

"What secret?"

"The secret about the girl who lives in the highest tower..."

Leo's brown eyes narrowed, skeptical of his sister now. "You're lying." He may have been young, but that did not mean he was naive. The young Nohrian was far too mature for his own good, Camilla would tease him about how serious he was despite being the younger brother. He didn't care, he was studying to impress Father and he was going to be the best Mage in the whole history of Nohr.

Scoffing, she said, "I am not!"

"Yes, you are! No one lives in that fortress except for the guards there!"

"And what, pray tell, are they guarding then, little Leo? The dirt that surrounds them? The Northern Fortress isn't guarding anything. I'm amazed you don't know this—you read so much, don't you?" Her words were more effective than she thought as he huffed and puffed and struggled to find her words. "If you're going to call me a liar, then I won't tell you."

She waited for his indignant sigh and groan. He put his out next to him and crossed his arms, a pout crossing his features as he settled with, "Fine...tell me."

Camilla simply waved her hand around, nonchalant in her answer, "No, no, I don't wanna be called a liar."

"T-then, I'll listen to you, Camilla," Xander came around to her other side and she was surprised that he even wanted to listen. He never liked this sort of thing and her heart swelled up with how amazing her powers of manipulation were at such a young age. She vowed she would use this power for the greater good! (Or for tomorrow, so that she could get out of etiquette early to go riding.) 

Her overdramatic sigh coupled with a dainty flick of her wrist, so that the back of her hand rested upon her forehead, had her two sibling's drawn in for her end verdict. Clapping her hands together, she then smirked, "Oh, alright, I'll tell you both."

She cleared her throat, lightning flashing on her face as the thunder rolled in the background. The ambience was perfect, so she began in a low, foreboding voice, "A long, long time ago, back before Father was King and his father's father, too, it was really unsafe to go out in the forests because if you went in at night, you hardly came out..."

"What does this have to do with the Northern Fortress?" Leo questioned. 

"I'm getting to that. So," she continued, "the forests were super dangerous and not a lot of people went hunting because of that and stayed in the towns thinking they would be safe. They were wrong, though, because villagers would wind up missing or dead and the longer they stopped hunting, the more they became the hunted."

"What was happening to them?" Xander asked.

"The creatures in the forest were in the towns."

It was Leo who proposed the next question. "How come no one saw them?"

Camilla stated, as if it was a fact that everyone should have known. "The creatures could take the form of people, Leo. That's what made them so dangerous, they could walk around the town at night as a person and disappear in the day time."

"The King had to do something about the problem, right? People were hungry and getting killed!" Leo exclaimed, appalled at such a notion. 

"They did! The King at the time, one of our ancestors, sent his best men into the forest to capture one of the creatures, hoping that if they had one, they would be able to hunt down the rest. His men were nearly all cut down, only a handful returned, but they managed to capture one of the creatures. It was a girl...or she looked like a girl, that is.

They took her to the Northern Fortress and made her tell them where her kind lived. At first she wouldn't speak, she was silent during their attempts to get an answer."

"Did...did they hurt her?" The older Nohr sibling asked, his concern evident on his features. Camilla nodded, a frown on her lips.

"They hurt her bad...and eventually she did talk...they broke her and it cost her her freedom and her whole race." 

"W-what happened afterwards?" 

"She went mad when the guards told her they had killed some of them! She attacked them, she attacked anyone that came near her and the King called in his best sorcerers to use their powers and trap her in the High Tower, so that she might never hurt anyone again. Only a special spell can be used to set her free. She still lives up there and if you listen hard enough you can hear her crying and screaming for them to let her out." Camilla ended the story, watching Leo's expression change from worried to skeptical again.

"Liar! Even if it were true, no one can live Ina tower that long—they'd die of old age," he said as a matter of fact. 

Camilla gave a gasp, "Did I not mention that she was an immortal creature? Damned by the gods to live an eternity in the darkness."

"You're making it up, Camilla!" Leo protested. 

"What if I am? Part of its true, anyways, the Northern Fortress _is_ protected by a magical barrier."

"You're a liar, Camilla..." Leo grabbed his book and flung himself onto the couch, far away from his older siblings. His face was buried in the text but something weighed heavy on the poor boy. He felt bad. What if Camilla was telling the truth? (Hardly possible, but still probable...) Then, some girl was locked away in a high tower...her family was gone and she was the reason. He shuddered at the thought of being put in that position. Camilla had moved on to telling Xander another story. The rain fell harder and Leo's mind was plagued with the idea that their was creature in the High Tower.

The more logical, more sound part of him reasoned that Camilla was fibbing. She was just bored. 

_There was one way of finding out if she was lying, though._

\---

Leo was a precocious boy, dedicated to his studies and endeavors to become the best in whatever he set his mind. He was skilled in just about anything he tried his hand at, but his favorite, and arguably his best talent, was magic. His father had taken notice to the young boy's potential and urged his tutors to hone his skills. Leo took to magic easily, he was comfortable in spell casting and found it a much more rewarding than swordplay. 

It was on his eighteenth birthday that his father did bestow Brynhildr in his possession and it was that same night did Prince Leo sneak out of his own birthday celebration to the horse stables. All of his siblings were too preoccupied with their own guests—Xander was fighting off waves of women throwing themselves at every opportunity at him, Camilla was avoiding any and all men that had seen her bed chambers and Elise was sneaking out all of the chocolate eclairs. His absence went in unnoticed despite being "man of the hour" for he'd had never been known as much of a partygoer. Those who'd noticed had assumed he'd retired early and so Leo was free to escape in the midst untroubled. 

The stable boy who'd been dozing off hadn't heard the lanky teen stride towards his mount and leave under the cover of night into the forest separated the castle from the Northern Fortress. Leo was not much of a believer in the supernatural, but he was aware of the inherent evils of the world. There was not war crime he had not read about in Nohrian history. He had a morbid fascination in learning of such horrendous acts of violence and treachery. Why? The young man could not answer quite clearly himself—he would settle on his own curiosity. Though, with all his expansive knowledge of the unspeakable things men in the past armies of Nohr had committed, none were as unsettling to him as the story of the High Tower. 

He'd read about high treason to the Crown, about spies selling out their own men for a better deal, and the cruelties bestowed on entire villages and he was disturbed deeply by them all, yet none plagued his dreams than that of the High Tower in the Northern Fortress. He'd never visited the place and although he knew only the most powerful of mages could break the seals to enter, he was determined to quell his curiosity.

Brynhildr was the key. 

This much was obvious to Leo. It had made sense that a Divine Tome such as Brynhildr could easily be the key to gaining access to the Fortress, all Leo had to do was get there. It was not like he wasn't able to turn back if he failed, but Leo did not intend to fail. 

The rich auburn colored leather that covered the ancient tome was as if it had been bound yesterday, the pages crisp and not one was discolor end or bent. The magic within the book had kept it untouched by time itself, and Leo could feel the strange powers that were littered amongst the pages. The moonlight was his only guiding light in the forest and it gave his journey all the more mystery it deserved. His mind was racing, the possibilities of what truly lie beyond the gates of the fortress danced in and out of his mind like the waltzes his sisters were probably doing right at that moment. He wasn't sure what could be there, but he knew it was important. 

Camilla had once told them it was a girl—no, a creature, she had described with the face of a little girl—trapped and tortured and left to rot. She had been lying, weaving a tale to entertain herself, but even still Leo had not slept after hearing the tale. He had stared at the crooning of his chambers, unable to sleep. The howling of wind seemed to carry the screams of the girl trapped away. 

Leo shook his head, his hair too long for his own liking as it whipped into his eyes, he couldn't think like that now. That was all some ghost story. There was no girl. No creature. No, there must've been something else.

Nohrian treasures were vastly different than that of Cheve or Hoshido and he supposed it could be anything worth guarding. Or, if it were a new weaponry. Though, a part of him also told him it could be a big lie. That the Northern Fortress was just old and the spell was simply a tall tale to keep young Royal Princes and Princesses from venturing too far from their castle. He frowned at such a thought. How disappointing. This is what he hoped was wrong; he wanted to discover something. To have the fruits of his own bizarre obsession be ripe with actual discoveries. He needed to be right this time. He needed to find something...

His horse whined as they grew closer to the trail that diverted from the main road, which led to the old fort. He tightened his grip on the black leather of his reins, kicking his heels into the steed urging the horse to continue on. The trail was thin and hardly looked tended to as if no one had traveled down it for decades as weeds and plants made it difficult to maneuver. He had to keep a level head as he picture the map in his head as to not lose sight of his own heading. As long as he continued forward he would be able to find the fort. 

The horse continued to fight his commands and Leo was afraid he would buck him off if he did not dismount. So he did. He stroked the silky mane of his horse and tried to soothe the beast from any worry. Grabbing the time from a knapsack he'd been storing it in, the dark knight tied his reins to a nearby branch. Deciding his best way of tracking his own pathway back to the horse after leaving it was by carving a mark in trees he'd pass. He'd need a way back after all. 

After what had felt like an entire hour or so, he noticed the path (or what was left of the path) widened up into a grassy field. There the trees cleared and jagged rocks protruded from the ground, practically enveloping the entire scene in darkness as the moon hid behind one large cliff. However, it was undeniable the fortress was real. The walls were high and covered in dying ivy branches. The guards said to have stop stoic at the gate were nowhere to be found. He figured walking to the front entrance was as safe a bet as any other, so he did just that. 

The gates were imposing, but what made them strange was the markings that littered them. Ancient runes and markings he could not read (a first time he'd ever been unable to accurately pinpoint a language) written in a silvery ink. Ink that glittered like the precious metal itself as if being hit by direct sunlight. Slender fingers came up, tracing the markings, memorizing ever curse and sharp angle, dedicating the odd language to his memory in hopes one day he would be able to decipher it. Then, Leo inhaled sharply as his fingers traced over what appeared as a crooked "L" shape and he saw as the crimson droplets stained the glow of the lettering. Twisted his hand, his chestnut hued eyes widened at the sight of his index finger, a long, yet superficial cut dribbled blood. He hissed, not yet feeling the pain but seeing how much blood had already escaped his long digit. He used the edge of his suit jacket to staunch the bleeding before going back to the glowing lettering. 

They were not just pretty decorations, he knew. They were the runes that held the gates of this fortress shut tight. The runes that only his Brynhildr could dispel, or so he believed. Leo was no good at healing spells. Those were Elise's forte. (Staves and rods and the power of curing disease and injury were not exactly in his interests.) He would rather have her make sure he did not scar his his fingers rather than make the matters worse. (Though, he made a mental note to pick up a quick healing spell when he got the next chance.)

For now, he would make do. Leo held the tome under his arm as he pulled the bottom of his dress shirt from his pants to tear a piece and use as a temporary bandage. The red bled through the crisp white and he tried to ignore the throbbing in his finger as he went to open the pages of Brynhildr. It was not as if he'd never studied this spell; it was just his first time actually using it. Leo was a prodigy—years and years of training and praise would not fail him now. His eyes scanned the more familiar runes and the incantation left his lips as a whisper in all too quiet forest, his uninjured hand glowing golden, wisps of magic sparking from his fingertips as he finished the incantation. 

Slowly he outstretched his arm and inched forward, placing his hand completely on the cold iron and steel that prevented his entrance. The prince concentrated with all of his will and might as tried to channel his own desire to see what lie beyond the gate as if it would help break the seal. The metal beneath his hand heated, glowed red hot but did not burn him and as if he could practically hear the shattering of glass, he felt something change under her palm. Pulling back, the glow on his hand faded away and he shut the time, his breathing a little ragged unaware that he'd been holding his breath. 

To his surprise, the once brilliantly shining letters had dimmed, leaving nothing that showed their presence of ever being there save from little black shadows imbedded in the door. A wide grin plastered itself onto Leo's lips, chest swelling with pride at how his assumptions had been right. The curiosity within him growing ever present as his heart beat wildly in his chest. He had done it! Pressing on the gates, they gave wave with a most ear-shattering creak and groan that he was sure the castle had heard. The sound echoed in the courtyard of the fortress and he eased through the small opening he'd made himself as the gates were quite heavy. 

There was no one or nothing in the fortress that he could see that indicated anyone had been there in years, decades or centuries even! It was falling apart and want may have indicated a very active community within its walls, the Northern Fortress was so far abandoned. Though, it begged a question still. Why was the fortress guarded by magical seals? Why?

The High Tower, a far cry from being comparable to towers at the Castle, was a protruding building in the back of the fortress, in which the walls had seemingly been built around. There, he knew he would find an answer. The door had the same runes and once again he used Brynhildr to enter the Tower. An old common room with old wooden chairs that were riddled with termites and covered in cobwebs welcomed the young teen, to the left he saw a staircase and he began his ascent. There were no windows in the tower and the only light he had was any that had shone through the open door. His good hand moved across the nearly freezing stone of the walls that bordered him on the staircase. The turned, curved as if they'd spiraled and he took caution with each step, trusting himself to push forward until he could see glittering letters. They guided him through the darkened stair and he thanked his lucky stars he did not trip and tumble all the way down. The lettering that seemed to cover the entire outline of the door. Having already memorize the incantation, Leo needn't open the tome and instead made easy work of the door, his hand nervously rested on the handle. 

He did not know what he would see. He just knew he had to look. It was practically killing him.

The door creaked opened and to his surprise the smallest of candles, sat in the far corner of the room, wax melted down the edges of the dresser on which it sat. In its weak light, he could see the numerous candles that littered the room. A bed, old beyond all his years was next to the dresser and books stacks upwards to the ceiling filled the room, but nothing more. Before he had a chance to process his surroundings entirely, the door behind him slammed shut. The noise so loud, the gust of air so violent, the candle went out. This left Leo in the dark, confused, on-edge, and–

_"Who are you?"_


	2. Carmen Suite No. 2: III. Nocturne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why it's taken me so long to update this fix. Honestly, I just suck at updates lol

_"Who are you?"_

In the darkness, Leo strained his eyes to make sense of his situation. All of his life, he'd been trained to react in any problem, with grace and with a level head, but his heart beat a mile a minute as he stood, frozen in his spot. He was hallucinating, he reasoned, for there should not have been anyone in that room. Camilla was just telling a spooky old legend; she was lying to entertain them as children. Leo held onto the leather of Brynhildr and he steadied himself. He was hearing things. No one could possibly be trapped—

His heart stopped in his chest, still as soon as ice had pricked at his skin. Leo stiffened as deathly cold fingertips pressed against the side of his neck, delicate things tracing his flesh with touches too light to be real. He couldn't make out any shapes in the darkness and he may well have been in the middle of a battlefield with no armor. The fair haired Prince licked his lips, suddenly feeling too chapped as his throat grew dry. 

Cold breath blew onto the shell of his ear, "Who are you?" The voice low, a whisper on the metaphorical breeze, caressing his flushed skin. He whipped his head in the direction of the voice and his arms reached out in the same way, but found nothing to grab. Chilliness had seeped into his bones, he could feel the darkness around him like a crushing presence that his eyes refused to adjust to. 

"My name...my name is Leo," he swallowed thickly and he had expected for a speedy response and instead was met with silence. A dead silence, not even his breath filled the air around him, he felt as if he'd walked into the Devil's lair. There was a feeling of despair that mingled in with the mystery and eery cold blackness. Leo's feet remained planted in the spot he'd been standing in since the candle went out. 

Then, shattering the illusion of death all at once, a sweet giggle danced about him. The voice in the dark spoke, a teasing lilt to the already low tone, "A little lion has wandered into the wolf's den."

He scrunched his brows together. "Who are _you_ , then?"

Tiny prickles on the exposed parts of his flesh like spider legs caused the young Prince to shiver. He couldn't say he felt fear, but he was on edge about the face that he could not see anything. Surely his older sister and brother would have handled his current predicament with a lot less tact and a lot more force. Especially Camilla, she would have tried to drag the other presence into her vision and knowing his sister, she would have probably succeeded in doing so. Leo figured he might as well go along with whatever was happening so that he could formulate a better plan of escape or attack. 

"So, you climbed all the way up Rapunzel's tower and you didn't know who lived there?" 

Leo frowned. The voice laughed once more, a melodic sort of sound that seemed too wonderous to be malicious. "How _did_ you manage that, exactly?"

He crossed his arms. "I answered your question already. Answer mine."

"Ah, I suppose I could, but that's no fun at all, Leo," the voice purred. He barely had time to protest before the stranger exclaimed with a sort of childlike excitement, "I'll tell you what...lets play a game."

"A game?"

"Yes, yes," the voice seemed to flow from one corner of the room to the next, never staying in one spot for too long and Leo felt dizzy from trying to find a figure in all of the darkness. He supposed he could ignite the room in flames, but who's to say they couldn't either. He supposed that he could've been murdered at any time, and since he's remained alive, he decided to comply peacefully. "I'll ask you a question and you answer it truthfully."

"That's not a game. What do I gain from it?"

"Hmm," the voice hummed. It seemed that whomever he was dealing with clearly had no idea how a simple game of questions worked. Leo felt better about that fact, because that implied that he could easily outwit them in case of a hasty retreat. "I know! If you answer my question truthfully, I'll answer one of yours."

"How will I know you aren't going to lie to me? You won't even show your face. How can I trust someone who hides in the shadows?"

For a moment the air stilled again. Leo bit the inside of his cheek, thinking perhaps he had overstepped, severing any chance at gaining some information. Then, the voice, stuttered, "I-well...if you think I'm lying, then I'll give you a surprise. If I think you're lying, however, I'll just kill you."

"Terms like these are hardly equal in severity."

"It's my game, and I can make up any rules I please."

"Fine, I'll play," he winced a little upon his own words. He was playing with shadows and they were stubborn at that. "Ask me."

"How did you open that door?"

Leo clutched the spell book close to his chest having tucked it there when he had crossed his arms. "Magic."

"What kind—"

"It's my turn," Leo interrupted and he could envision that his conversational partner was drowning at such a hasty interjection. He wasn't lying, just omitting all the parts of his answer. 

"What's your name?"

"I've gone by many names in my life. Some have called me a monster, others have said a beast, an unholy abomination...but, personally, I like Corrin."

Leo repeated the name, rolling it around in his head, deciding on what to do with the knowledge of knowing their name. 

"What spell did you use to open that door?"

Leo stilled for a moment. "B-bolganone."

The room fell silent, and Leo's heart raced. He needed to call the bluff. There was a reason they were asking about the spell and he could not have them discovering the true name, lest it be used against him in any way. He swallowed, and a sharp pain shot to the junction of his shoulder and the base of his neck. Like a dagger digging and twisting in a shallow wound, he winced and dropped down to a knee. He went for his neck but a hand shot out and grasped his hand painfully. In its iron grip he could feel his carpals grating together, threatening to crack under the increasing pressure. He gasped in pain and the voice fell into a menacingly low tone, " _What spell?_ "

The pain increased and Leo dropped the tome in response using his other hand to try and pry off the one on his wrist. He concentrated on a fire spell and yet none flickered in the palm of his hand and fear began to settle into his being. He wasn't incompetent to do a simple spell under pressure. Something was wrong. His magic was being affected somehow. 

"What spell? Brynhildr, no? _That rotten tome._ "

"Y-yes!" He grit out between the twisting pain shooting out in his shoulder and hand. And then, all at once the pain and icy grip was gone. He was on his knees, labored breaths mingled with winces and Leo quickly gathered his time back into his arms. "You knew, then?"

The voice responded, spitting back an answer, any tenderness absent now. "I just needed to hear you say it. I figured no everyday mage would waltz into my tower without that tome. So, then, Leo, you're a Prince of Nohr, aren't you?"

His blood ran cold, a chill brushed down the length of his back and suddenly he felt himself wishing he could turn and leave the room. He was smart enough to realize he could not. This...voice, this entity would never allow him to leave on his own free will. Leo's breath hitched in the back of his throat, a sensation on the back of his neck unlike the cool breeze of before. A sharp kind of feeling pressing into his neck—a fingernail and a sharpened one at that more like a claw or a talon. He gulped hard and licked his lips, "Are you going to kill me then?"

The claw retreated and Leo could feel something move about the darkness, slowly, predatory like a wolf circling prey. He was at the mercy of this shadow. 

"No, no, sweet Prince of Nohr, I've better plans for you..." The voice came from behind him, a cold chill fanning over the shell of his ear as they spoke. Leo's gut twisted and his hands felt heavy on his thighs. "I believe it is my turn to ask a question, Prince Leo." 

His tongue darted out to moisten his chapped lips once again. Fingers trailed his neck, dancing across the smooth flesh leading the way for an entire hand. Leo's eyes fluttered, feeling heavy like lead, a mixture of fear and pleasure coursing in his veins. Corrin's hand smoothed across Leo's jaw tilting his head slowly, and he complied like a lamb to slaughter. A wide smile stretched across her lips, and she could feel his pulse under her skin. Excitement bubbled within the pit of her empty stomach; she'd not had the pleasure of such a delicious youth in years. Rats were no substitute. Nothing could compare and she'd not felt pleasure like this in so long, she dared not to waste it. Oh no, Corrin planned on enjoying this meal. 

This foolish Prince of Nohr, curious enough to seek out an old legend or maybe just stupid enough to go poking around in places he shouldn't, was bleeding beneath her touch. She could smell the sweet notes on his blood. The aroma filled her nostrils, drugging her yet sharpening her senses into hypersensitivity. He kept darting his tongue out to set his lips and Corrin was torn between licking them herself or the wound in his shoulder. When he'd entered the tower she could already smell the blood on his finger and it was enough for her to go insane. 

It could've been that she'd not seen a human in years or that this Prince of Nohr was going to be just as satisfying as his dear ancestors. What a treat—candy shoppe coming to her doorstep! The though thrilled her. Now he was beneath her, wounded, weak...

Her teeth grabbed his earlobe, rolling the flesh gently, drawing it into her mouth before letting go and whispering, "What should I do with you now, Prince of Nohr? A tricky question, this one."

"I..."

"Hmm, shall I decide for you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was way shorter but it's out of the way now and I can't finally get past this writer's block I had for this story

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first Leo/F!Corrin, so bear with me on how it goes. I just really wanted a vampire AU
> 
> And yes, Corrin is going to be a lot more flirtatious than in the game because vampires are just naturally alluring it's not their fault. Poor little Leo...


End file.
